User talk:Universalguardian1003
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Universal Guardian Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hi, im here on this site and it looks quite nifty and cool ChrisBlackwind14 19:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) UNI! This is Lu from Pokefanon. This is the only way I could contact you, because guess what! Your talk page is locked on Pokefanon. ALL THE ADMIN PAGES ARE LOCKED. I HAD NO OTHER FORM OF COMMUNICATION THERE. You've basically shut me out of the system! Long story short, I can't log in on the school computers! Something about not being able to reach the database! I really want to edit my Kenjo, Finchi, and Evero region pages, but guess what? THOSE PAGES ARE LOCKED TOO. I NEVER ASKED OR AGREED FOR THEM TO BE LOCKED, ANYWAY. If I did get a vandal, it's not like it would be a big deal! I know all my region's info, and I could fix it! I had no way of asking another user to contact you about that either, because practically ALL the main/active user's talk pages were locked as well. See how this kind of plan backfires in this kind of emergency? So if you could unlock my pages for me (or get Commander to do it or whatever) that would be great. Because seriously, this is just dumb. I'm not saying overhaul everything about it, but try and contact me so I can offer some input once in a while, okay? I have my own methods of doing things, and I get really ticked when I have to change them all because of a few changed things. 05:45, August 28, 2013 (UTC) (Lu)